


Fallen for you (Literally)

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Oneshot, Stuff happens, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: Chat learns the hard way why doing parkour without a baton is a bad idea. Embarrassment ensues.





	Fallen for you (Literally)

To put it simply Chat had fucked up. Royally. 

Okay to be fair running around the city across the rooftops without his baton was an idiotic idea but he was Chat-fricken-Noir. His middle name was danger. So he jumped and he leapt over the unsuspecting streets of Paris with adrenaline sweeping through his veins. Free was the one thing he felt as he cleared yet another jump howling with laughter. The cat ran and he ran and he ran until his foot was met with nothing but air as he miscalculated a step and fell, fast. And let out a strangled yelp. 

He had time to twist his body around to at least try and land with some of his cat like reflexes but his form broke as he collided with another body, forcing them both to the ground with a hard thud. 

Startled he made to apologise until he caught sight of the person he landed on. Ladybug. 

He'd landed on her in a tangle of limbs. She was lying on the ground, staring up at him wide-eyed, and he was positioned over her, holding himself up by his arms. It was a state they'd found themselves in numerous times before when battling akumas, but this was different they weren't battling an akuma. 

Again he made to apologise when a sharp set of beeps pierced his ears. 

_Fuck_

Paralysed with fear all he could do was stare as she hurriedly mumbled an apology and clasped both hands over his eyes. 

He felt the spandex of her suit slowly melt away until he felt the warmth of her hands touching his face. 

He'd really fucked up. 

"My Lady?" He asked timidly as if afraid that the wrong words would drive the now unmasked girl away. After a beat too long of silence she answered back just as afraid. 

"Y-yeah Chat?"

"Are- are you okay?"

That caused her to laugh, not a lighthearted giggle more of an awkward chuckle like the one you do when someone compliments you and you don't know what to say."heh y-yeah I'm fine. I guess. N-nothing's broken so yeah...." He could practically taste how uncomfortable she felt. 

"Yeah sorry about falling on you I don't really know what happened but-," a cheshire grin broke out across his face,"-I guess you could say I've fallen for you..." 

If he could still see he would have ended that in his usual lady killer wink but since he couldn't he settled on waggling his eyebrows. Causing a brilliant blush to overtake the tips of her ears to the nape of her neck, not like he knew that. 

When she didn't respond to his flirtation with a quip or comeback he dropped his grin and replaced it with a sincere simile."You know you can take your hands off right? I'm not going to look." When all he got as a reply was a mumble he lifted both his hands, resting all his weight on his knees, as he lightly pride her dainty hands away from his eyes that remained screwed shut. "See?"

As much as he wanted to know who the love of his life was he would never betray her trust especially while she was at her most vulnerable. 

Chat moved off of her to sit cross legged against the wall of the alley motioning for her to join. Grateful for her partners honesty she sat up to shuffle next to him. 

Trying to lighten the strange mood he created he questioned her."Soo what's a lovely lady like you wandering the streets alone at night?" He asked nudging her in the side. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Chat."

Well at least she's talking to me still."I needed to stretch my legs, you?"

"I couldn't sleep s-so I came out here to relax but I guess I was out for too long huh..."

Chat wasn't deaf, he instantly noticed the stuttering getting a sense of deja vu but otherwise ignoring it as he looked down to where he presumed her eyes were."Are you sure you're okay, you're stuttering."

"Heh yeah sorry I guess it's something I do when I'm nervous." And that's when it hit him that this wasn't his fearless partner in crime. No, this was a girl around his age who gets shy and scared just like everyone else.

"Don't be nervous, it's just me." Chat then lightly placed his hand over hers intertwining them, offering her the most amount of comfort he could in his current position. 

"I know." He would hear the smile in her voice. 

"So what were you planning to do after you detransformed? I mean this isn't really the best neighbourhood to be in and we're on the outskirts of the city."

"I guess I would've walked until my kawami recharged." She replied shrugging. They descended into comfortable silence once again as he held his Lady's hand wishing they could do this more often. When suddenly a loud crash echoed through the alley from where a bin had fallen over startling them both as Marinette let out a short shriek on instinct pushing herself back thus landing her straight into Chats lap. 

Her face radiated warmth as she fumbled over her words desperately trying to make it less awkward when her partner began laughing as he wrapped two strong arms around her body pulling her closer. 

"Stop laughing at me," she squealed, struggled to get out his grip. 

His laughter died down but he wore an amused smirk nonetheless."So my Bugaboo wouldn't even think twice about jumping into a T-Rex's mouth but you get frightened by a bin falling over." 

Blushing even harder she buried her head into Chats chest, silently plotting to kill him after. However he rested his head on hers hoping the moment never ended. This was a side of his Lady he'd never seen before and he needed to savour it but much too soon for his liking a perky,"I'm done!" was heard, most likely her kawami. 

Hastily she called,"Tikki spots on!" And he waited until the pink glow faded for him to open his eyes. Quicker than he would have liked she shot out of his lap letting his arms droop to the side as he pushed back the disappointment bubbling in his stomach to stand and dramatically bow. 

"Well well well My Lady it sure is nice to have you back." This time punctuating it with a flirtatious wink. 

She gave him a brilliant smile in return ,"G-good to be back Chaton."

"Great! Well I hope you enjoyed my purrfect compan-"

"Yeah yeah, sure did. Anyway! I need to go and do stuff yeah and so well... BYE!"

And with that she was leaping and bounding over the rooftops of Paris leaving behind her partner in crime as he let out a small chuckle."Bye My Lady."


End file.
